


4:00 AM

by Lopithecus



Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie wakes up Buck at 4:00 AM to eat cereal
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	4:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I know Soft Eddie Appreciation Week isn’t technically a week event but I wanted to treat it as one anyway. With that being said, I’m already super behind, lol!!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they want someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…” [[X](https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/149022548678/imagine-your-otp)]

Eddie shakes Buck’s shoulder, waking the sleeping man. Buck groans, rubs at his eyes tiredly, and peeks out from between his fingers. “Eddie? What time is it?”

“Four.”

“In the morning?”

Eddie chuckles, pulling the covers back from Buck’s body. “Pretty sure we didn’t sleep until four pm. Not when we went to bed last night at eight.”

Buck sighs and throws his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his face vigorously once more. “Why are you waking me up at four in the morning?”

Eddie waves him along. “Come eat with me,” he whispers, conscious of Christopher sleeping in the room down the hall.

“Eat? Eddie…” Buck doesn’t complete that statement and instead says once sat at the counter, “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No,” Eddie says, shaking his head. He takes out two boxes of cereal, one being his favorite and one being Buck’s. He hands Buck his box, shrugging. “Honestly, I just woke up. We did sleep for eight hours, Buck.”

“Yeah, but we’re coming off a twenty-four hour shift. Aren’t you tired?” Buck asks, pouring his cereal into the bowl that Eddie hands him. After they are done with pouring the milk into the bowls, they go and sit down at the table, Buck across from Eddie. “Well?” Buck continues. “Aren’t you?”

Eddie shrugs again. “Not really.”

Buck’s eyes narrow suspiciously, the man taking a huge bite of his cereal. “Are you telling me the truth?” he asks with his mouth full.

Eddie rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his own food. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Buck snaps his fingers, pointing at Eddie. “I knew it.”

Chuckling, Eddie shakes his head. “Okay, fine. I’m a little wound up from that shift. But,” Eddie smiles at him, playfully. “I was generous enough to let you sleep for several hours before waking you.”

Buck chuckles as well, smile playing at his lips. “You couldn’t wait until at least six?” Eddie looks down at his cereal, swirling the food around. Buck stares at him, taking in his form before talking again. “Why did you wake me at four am just to eat cereal with you? I’m not complaining but you could have done this by yourself.”

Eddie glances up at him before quickly looking back down to his food. “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…” Buck doesn’t say anything to this and when Eddie gets worried he said something wrong, he looks up. His nerves are immediately squashed by Buck’s look, by the small, warm smile that has placed itself on Buck’s face and the way Buck’s eyes sparkle with emotion. “What?”

“You’re amazing, Eddie Diaz.” Eddie scoffs but smiles back anyway. “You know, you can wake me up at any time of the night to eat cereal with me.”

Eddie chuckles, getting another spoonful ready. “I’ll remember that when we’ve just gotten home from a long shift and you’ve only had two hours of sleep.”

Buck shakes his head in amusement, laughing along with Eddie as he eats his cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
